


One Month

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rilaya, Some Lucaya Pranks, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya plays a prank and Riley gives her an ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Month

**__**  
Riley watches as Lucas chugs down the milk from the cartoon, his fast pace causing the liquid to run down the front of his shirt. From beside her, her girlfriend lays at her feet laughing at his misery. After all these years, the two were still at each other’s throats. Between the pranks and constant insults Riley was not sure if they actually liked each other or not.

“Maya?” No answer, Riley doubt she could hear her over the laughter. Lucas has finally calmed down and is now glaring at both Zay and Maya because their laughter had yet to cease.

“Maya I am going to kill you.” Riley steps between the two, placing a hand on his chest to prevent him from going further.

“No, you are not because this carpet was expensive and MAYA is going to apologize.” She looks down at Maya, who had stopped laughing at the silent threat.

“Uh no she’s not.” Maya sits up on her forearms a smirk forming on her face at her girlfriend’s attempt to be intimidating. “Maya is going to laugh because Huckleberry fell for yet another prank. What is it now 107 to 89? I thought you’d be better at this.” Lucas looks at Riley, his eyes pleading to let him go but she doesn’t move. Zay and Farkle look between the three amused at the situation.

“Peaches?”

“You’re my girlfriend Riley, you’re supposed to take my side. You look really cute from this angle by the way.” Riley bites her lip to keep her smile from spreading. That’s when she got the idea. Something that Maya could not (Or rather would not) turn down.

“Do it now, or we won’t have sex for a month.” Lucas stops resisting, her comment completely throwing him off. Both Farkle and Zay stop giggling long enough to stare at Riley in shock. She is 23 and they have been dating for 3 Years, surely it’s not that much of shock.

“Riley-”

“Maya you almost killed Lucas, he’s our guest. Apologize.” Riley turns around and holds her hand out, Maya glares at it, but decides it’s best not to argue. Putting her hand in Riley’s, she pulls her up flush against her chest. Before she gets a chance to back away Maya wraps her arm around her waist, keeping her in place. “Ma-” Maya stops her with a kiss, audience or not she has a beautiful girlfriend and will take advantage of every opportunity to kiss her.

“Sweetie, You’re lucky you’re cute. ” Riley goes red and tilts her head away from their audience. “I’m sorry Ranger Rick. I promise never to pour Hot Sauce in your drink ever again…Even though seeing you jump around like an idiot was hilarious.” Riley slaps her arm and steps out of her arms muttering something about cleaning supplies.


End file.
